


Color

by JengaManga



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, So many idk, Synesthesia, idk how long, maybe smut idk, please tell me what you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: syn·es·the·siaˌsinəsˈTHēZHə/noun PHYSIOLOGY PSYCHOLOGY1. the production of a sense impression relating to one sense or part of the body by stimulation of another sense or part of the body.  (Y/n) can see many things that other people can't. The world makes colors. Not just like the color of a flower, but the smell has a color. The breeze sifting through the petals have a color. The bee's buzzing while its collecting pollen has a color. Even the letters of the alphabet have their own colors and patterns. When (y/n) was little she was sure that everyone saw what she did. So much color from sounds, smells, touch, and even tastes. But she was wrong. She was the only person in her small town who saw what she did. Life was hard living in your own mind, especially when there are limited people who knew exactly what she were going through. That's why (y/n) moved to Virginia, to be close to a support group. Well, the group was actually just people hanging out together so they wouldn't feel alone. A way to enhance her colorful experience is by being a personal trainer.When she meets a young doctor from the BAU, she sees so many colors she never thought was possible





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Reid! You can't rely on that big brain forever," Morgan whined, hanging off the young doctor to try and annoy him into doing what he wants.

"Morgan for the last time: no," Spencer Reid sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. 

"Just one day, I promise I won't bug you about it after then!" Morgan promised, trying so hard to corner this stubborn genius. 

Spencer looked over at his colleague and friend. The poor man actually looked sincere. And like he was going to cry. 

"Ugh... Fine," Reid mumbled, shifting away from his muscle man of a friend to make his sugary coffee. 

"Yes! Be ready, because we're leaving right after work so you can't run off from me," Morgan smiled, snapping at him then running into Garcia's office, most likely to tell her the news. 

'What have I gotten myself into?' The doctor mentally sighed, grabbing his coffee and heading back to his desk. 

————

"Welcome to my home away from home," Morgan opened the door, gesturing to the large gym right in front of them.

"It's... A lot bigger than I would've thought.." Reid observed. It was true, it looked more like a school's gymnasium than a workout gym. 

"Like I said: my home away from home," Morgan smirked, amused by his young friend's face.  
"C'mere, I have someone I want you to meet," he pushed on Reid to a small office near the entrance. 

"Derek, you know how I am around "alpha males"," Reid flushed, struggling against his hold, unsuccessfully and pathetically to say the least. 

"Not male - female," Morgan smirked, pushing him through the front door of the office. 

Before Reid could get another word in, his eyes widened at the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. If he wasn't logical, he would've guessed that she was a goddess. Until he knew her name, he would refer to her as so. 

"Ah, Derek! It's so nice to see you!" She greeted, standing up from the front desk, walking over to the pair. She was so happy to see her favorite shade of hot pink and cocoa brown.  
"Oh is this your friend! Lemme guess, this is Spencer, am I right?" she beamed, reaching a hand out to shake the stranger's hand.

"Yes this is Reid, but he doesn't-" Morgan cut himself off when he saw the awkward germaphobe Dr Spencer Reid reach his hand out to shake the young girl's hand.  
"Never mind" he finished, a smug grin on his face. He didn't need to use his profiling skills to know that Spencer was gaining a huge crush.

"Oh! I never even introduce myself! My name is (y/n)," she smiles, playing with her fingers. 

"H-hi (y/n), my name is Spencer," he blushed, smiling nervously. He was trying so hard to be confident, yet he felt like he was failing miserably. 

They just stood there, looking at each other. (Y/n) could already tell that she was gonna like him.

"I don't mean to interrupt your little stare off, but I'm trying to get my lovely boy genius to get some muscles," Morgan coughed, stepping a little bit in between them. 

"Oh! Of course! Here, lemme show you around," (y/n) laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head as she lead them out of her office and into the main gym. 

It was then when he took in her entire appearance and what she was wearing. Or what she wasn't wearing. A simple tank top and gym shorts it would look like to some, but he saw nothing but straight beauty. He barely paid any attention to what she was saying, just focusing on the sound of her soft spoken voice, admiring her passion for this particular subject- something most girls would grimace about- and her oh so beautiful smile. 

"So, any questions?" She asked, finally snapping the doctor out of his trance. 

"Nope, I think we're all good here. I'll take it from here. Thank you, (y/n)," Morgan smiled, slapping his hands on Reid's shoulders as a sort of wake up call. 

"Of course! You know where to find me if you need anything," (y/n) smiled once more before leaving the two boys to themselves. 

"Something tells me that you weren't paying attention at all during that whole thing. And if you did, it was just at her," Morgan snickered, pulling Reid over to a set of dumbbells. 

"Shut up," Reid flushed, following his friends orders. 

He was defiantly coming back tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Your Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid watches (y/n) and tries so hard to understand her love for the world with her longs glances at everything and sighs of happiness.

Today was a normal day at the gym. It was Wednesday which was a pretty tame day of the week, especially here at the gym. Not much people to coach; just the regulars. It was on Friday and Monday night that was a rodeo. 

(Y/n) made her rounds to put back sports equipment and resetting all the machines when she heard the front door open. People don't show up in the middle of the day. 

(Y/n) turned around and saw red squiggles from the sound of the door opening. But most importantly, the most attractive doctor she's met. 

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" She asked, walking over to him while carrying some weights for the bench press. 

"I-I came to kinda check out what else was here-" Spencer started, then looked down at her hands.   
"Is that 150 lbs (68 kg) of weights?" He continued, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. 

"Hmm? Oh yeah, don't mind that," (y/n) laughed off, setting the weights down on an elliptical without effort. 

Muscles and beauty. Spencer has never been so turned on. 

"So, what brings you here?" She asked, grabbing his attention again. 

"O-oh um.. Yeah. I just wanted to visit you," Spencer blurted out, unable to turn on a filter that was labeled: "Don't let her know you have a huge crush on her,  
you idiot!".

"Aw, thank you! I'm doing fine. Do you wanna hang out while you're here?" (Y/n) blushed, playing with her hair. She couldn't believe that the beautifully smart Dr Spencer Reid wanted to visit her. 

"Y-yeah! Definitely!" Spencer rushed, smiling like he just won the jackpot, his breathy laugh creating small puffs of (y/f/c). (Y/n)'s eyes widened at the sight, smiling even bigger. 

Before they could say another word, his phone rang.

"S-Sorry, I have to get that," the doctor stuttered, annoyed with the fact that whoever was calling was interrupting his moment with his goddess. 

"Reid," Spencer answered, slowly stepping away from (y/n) to answer the call. 

"Reid, we have a case over in Minnesota," Hotch stated, hanging up without any other explanation. 

Spencer sighed as he turned back to (y/n), gloom features on his face. 

"What's wrong? Is it a case?" (Y/n) tip-toed, being gentle and considerate, knowing the young doctors profession. 

"Y-yeah... I'm sorry that we can't hang out longer...," he sighed, looking down. 

"It's okay, Spencer. Here," she started, grabbing an old flyer on the cork board next to them. Pulling out a pen, she scribbled numbers with her name, handing it to Mr Reid. 

"Call me when you have time," (y/n) blushed, smiling and blushing like a young school girl. 

"Y-yeah!" Spencer smiled, still firmly planted to the ground as he took the paper.   
"I guess I better go," he sighed, folding up the paper nicely. 

"Yeah.. Have a safe flight!" (Y/n) smiled. She had a gut feeling inside of her before she acted on it, giving the doctor a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the weights and scurrying off, blushing like a madman on snuff. 

Spencer blushed just as hard before he slowly inched out of the gym, keeping his eyes on (y/n) before he was out the door. He rubbed his cheek as he walked back to his car, smiling like he was insanely drunk. 

If he was a lovesick teenager, he would say he would never wash his cheek again. Wait... He is lovesick. 

————

3 days, 16 hours, 24 minutes, and 48 seconds. It was that long it took the case to be closed. It took that long to save 3 teens. It took that long for Spencer to see his goddess again. 

The day after the case, he was called into work for some more paper work. 

"It's Sunday you know. The gym is closed today," Morgan pointed out, smirking as he watched Reid's nervousness. 

"H-huh?" Spencer stuttered, looking over at his friend who was now leaning on his desk. 

"Don't play coy. I know you have a huge mega crush on young little (y/n)," Derek snickered, patting his shoulder as he walked off to leave Reid in his thoughts. 

For the remainder of the work day, Spencer thought of ways to make it up to (y/n) for not calling her, along with doing some paperwork. He really tried to stay away from the clock, it would only make him more nervous. He played so many scenarios in his head, playing out every single possibility. 

But while he was thinking about her, he really started to think about her. Her long glances around the room. The awe on her face of every sound and sight.

He wanted to be part of it. He wanted to see the beauty she saw. He wanted to be part of her universe. He barely even knows her yet he wanted nothing else but to be around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in two days, that's a new record


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid gets self conscious and jealous of Morgan's strength and goes to (y/n) to help him get stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY DONE. Tbh it took so long because I'm busy being lazy and writing Reid/reader prompts. Let me know if you wanna see them! I'll post them on here in an A/N!!

(Y/n) opened the gym at 7 am sharp the following Monday morning. Spencer didn't call her at all over the weekend and even if (y/n) was upset about it, she understood completely. She knew all about his job. Being Derek Morgan's personal trainer and a support person had its perks. 

As she walked in the door, she heard something slam on the glass, shades of orange jutting out behind her. (Y/n) whipped around and saw her young Spencer Reid rubbing his nose, having obviously ran into the glass door. 

She couldn't help but to laugh, opening the door for him as he walked in, hand still on his face. 

"S-sorry, I guess I got too excited when I saw you open the door," he laughed off, moving his hand. She was going to respond with a friendly flirtatious comment but saw the blood on his hand and nose, her maternal instincts kicking in. 

"Oh no Spence! You have a bloody nose," she worried, grabbing his unbloodied hand and rushing him into her office. 

Spencer blushed the whole time as she ran him over, picking him up by the ass and plopping him on her desk, being in between his legs for a split second before scurrying off to find a first aid kit. Dr Reid then had a huge mental boner at her strength. Never in the world did he think he would find a woman who could pick him up with no problem this hot. 

(Y/n) came back with a first aid kit, standing in between his legs again to assess his nose. Spencer did his very best to try to not get a huge hard on for this girl as he watched her between his legs start to clean his face. 

"Pinch the bridge of your nose and lean forward a little bit, lemme grab an ice pack," she instructed, leaving her spot once the blood was clean to go grab said ice pack out of the freezer next to her desk. 

"You know a lot about nose bleeds," Spencer shyly smiled, still trying to shake the image of his beauty so close to him. 

"Well, considering the fact that I train overzealous guys, it's second nature to mother," (y/n) blushed hard, smiling as she held the cold pack to his cheeks. "This should help with slowing the bleeding. Keep your nose pinched for 10 minutes straight or else you'll have to start over," she recited, blushing as she looked him in the eyes. 

Spencer Reid only nodded slowly so as to not disturb this goddess from touching his face. If he could see the world from her eyes, he would've fell more in love. All the colors, all the different letters with patterns. So much of the universe in such a small room. 

(Y/n) recited his name in her head like a lullaby. The soft shades of peach from the letter S to the ocean blues with the E's. His name was one big song, and it was singing beautifully to her. 

"Hey (y/n)! You ready for-" a man called out as he walking into the office with out knocking. Not like the door was closed though. When the mystery man saw Reid, he knew he wasn't in their community. 

"Oh! Hi Darren! Sorry, I was helping my friend here," (y/n) laughed out, a little sad that she had to refer the beautiful doctor as just a friend. 

"I see... I'll come back later," D, his nickname, sighed. Using a code phrase that only they would know, meaning that he would be having a long talk with her later. 

"Yeah, see ya," she waved as she watched her friend walk out of the office and out the gym. Now (y/n) felt incredibly guilty for not telling her best friend about this new man.

"Um... Who was he?" Spencer asked hesitantly, sliding off the desk and now stood a good foot of (y/n). 

"Oh um. He's a guy I train in self defense. He's really nervous around other people," (y/n) waved off. But Spencer didn't buy it for a second. 

"Is Darren your boyfriend?" Reid asked slowly, hoping and pleading she would say no. 

(Y/n) (l/n) could barely contain her laughter. 

"Haha no! Dee isn't even straight," she giggled, watching as Spencer Reid's beautiful face flushed with embarrassment. 

"S-Sorry, I just thought-" Spencer cut himself. If he were to further the subject, he would obviously spill his feelings for the girl he met just three days ago. 

"Jealous?" (Y/n) winked, not caring if Spencer got the hint that she was being flirty. Of course, he didn't pick it up. 

"No- I mean.. Uhh.." Spencer stuttered, not knowing how to respond. "S-speaking of self defense training, I was wondering if you could help me work out..?" He asked tentatively, pinching his nose harder in uncertainty. 

"I would love to help you Spencer," (y/n) (l/n) smiled, staring in his eyes. They stood there for a good while just staring at each other before finally getting to work once Spencer's nose stopped bleeding. 

––––

After about 6 hours of fitness testing and the basics, Spencer was wiped out. They spent half that time just talking and taking breaks, but he was still worn out. 

"Tired?" (Y/n) asked him as he laid on the mat, spread out. She had barely broken a sweat while Spencer was still panting from a half hour ago. 

"I can see why so many people come here," he nodded, noting all the alpha males who had entered that day. 

"How's that?" (Y/n) inquired, leaning down to look at him. 

"Because you don't give up on them," he smiled, remembering all the times he fell down but she would always pick him back up. 

(Y/n) blushed wildly as she reached out a hand for Spencer to grab. 

"Thank you for letting me pick you back up,".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of training goes by, it pays off when someone tries to "rob" the gym. (Y/n) knows the robber from her support group, saying that she betrayed them all by hanging out with a "black and white" person.

A few weeks after Spencer's muscle killing tests, he's gotten better. He has better endurance, muscle strength. Sure, he wasn't a buff stud, but he was very capable to handle himself and more. 

Spencer thoughts raced as he walked up to the gym, his heart pounding in his chest. He took a deep breath as he stepped in, knowing it was closed but unlocked. (Y/n) left it unlocked after she closed up so he could come in after hours for some 1 on 1 training. Those were Spencer's favorite times. When it was just the two of them, working together, alone.

Last week Spencer started having the dirty thoughts and he internally hated himself for it. He could never have her so he needed to push those thoughts away and keep his mind pure when it came to (y/n). It's just the way she walked, talked, and held herself was an incredible turn on for Spencer. Not to mention her strength. That's what got his blood running. 

As Spencer pushed away the fantasies, he heard commotion in the main office of the gym. He swiftly sneaked to the wall and listened in. 

"Dee, you need to stop freaking out!" He heard (y/n) scream at the assailant. 

"No! You're dating a 'black and white' person! They don't understand us!" Darren screeched back, throwing a chair across the room. 

Spencer peeked over the doorway and saw the office was a wreck. Papers everywhere, chairs strewn across the room. He could tell that there was some blood on the brick wall from possibly Dee's fist. When he turned his attention to the fuming mad, he swore he saw the devil in his eyes. He was hopping mad, face red and brows furrowed, a permanent scowl on his face. 

"It's none of your or the group's business on who I see! And we're not even dating! But I would gladly do so, because I know that Spencer wouldn't judge me!" (Y/n) shouted, standing wide and with a fighting stance. Okay, now was a good time to intervene. 

"Fuck you!" Dee lunged at (y/n) but before he could get two steps in, Spencer had tackled him to the ground hard, pushing onto his chest with his arms. He made sure to put the pressure on his chest and his stomach so to not his head. 

"Don't you dare touch her!" Spencer seethed, pressing his forearm against his throat. Not enough to choke him, but enough to make him scared. 

"Spencer stop!" (Y/n) cried out, tears streaming down her face as she ran up to the two to break up the fight.

Once she got over to them though, Dee had pushed Spencer off and sent him flying to the floor. Dee scrambled to get on top of him and wrapped his hands around Spencer's neck, squeezing as hard as he could. Like he was squeezing a glue bottle to get the last of the glue out. 

"Dee! No!" (Y/n) cried, immediately calling 911. 

As Spencer was gasping for air, he found the strength to punch Dee's gut, knocking the wind out of him. While he was still recovering, Spencer spun him around so he was faced with the floor, wrapping his arms behind his back. 

Spencer's blood was rushing all over his body, heart pounding out of his ears and blocking out all sound. Blocking out (y/n)'s screaming and crying as she just watched her crush and her best friend almost kill each other with their bare fists. Blocking out the sirens from cop cars and ambulances. 

Spencer was only snapped out of his trance when a cop pulled him off Dee to cuff him. As they pulled Dee away into a police car, with (y/n) screaming as she ran towards them that he didn't mean it; Spencer was blindly answering questions before Hotch got there. 

"What happened," Hotch demanded, stepping in for the cop who was questioning Spencer. 

"I c-came into the gym. It's me and (y/n)'s thing: she would leave the doors unlocked on some nights so we could train together and-" Spencer rambled, twiddling his thumbs. 

"I don't care about that. What happened between you and Darren Todd is what I'm asking," Hotch cut the speech clean off, standing as tall as he could even though he was Spencer's eye level no matter what. 

"I showed up here, I heard fighting. I listened in for a bit and when I looked over, I saw Darren lunge for (y/n) and I kind of just... Lost it," Spencer admitted quietly, looking his boss in the eyes before ending his statement so he could look at how nice the pavement looked.

Hotch only nodded and walked off. But not without stating: "You're suspended from over-state cases until further notice. Or until this whole teenage bullshit is over," and with that, Hotch walked to the sheriff, leaving Spencer speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but it's important I swear >:0


End file.
